1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bangle with a magnifying lens and illuminating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reading glasses and magnifying devices are well known in the art. Many people find themselves requiring eyeglasses as they get older, particularly for assistance in reading small print. For instance, a person may require glasses or a magnifying device to read a restaurant menu. A person may also have difficult reading a magazine or newspaper article, a map, or directions on medication packaging.
As vision deteriorates, a person may store a pair of eyeglasses at home and/or at the person's workplace. Thus, the person may not have eyeglasses or a magnifying glass available when away from the home or office. As a result, the person may be forced to rely on a dining companion or server for help reading the menu, ask a stranger for directions, or simply guess the correct dosage of a specific medication. Each of these scenarios could potentially have unfavorable results. Thus, it would be preferable to have a magnifying device that will always be secured to a person's body.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a magnifying device retractable from a bangle.
It is a further objection of the invention to provide a bangle with a magnifying lens and an illumination device.
It is a still further objection of the invention to provide fashionable bangle with a magnifying lens that can be worn at all times.